


No Heat

by justbygrace



Series: As It Should Be [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbygrace/pseuds/justbygrace





	No Heat

The moment Rose stuck her nose out from beneath the blankets, she knew the heat was out. There was a frostiness to the air and she could hear the distinct rumblings that meant that her Doctor was out of sorts. Forgoing the desire to duck back under the covers, she lay still and simply listened to to him muttering and cursing every form of life and a couple she was certain that he’d made up just for the occasion. She smiled, her heart swelling with love, but she still called out to him.

"Doctor? Come back to bed."

He looked up from where he was crouched awkwardly by the fireplace. “Rose, the heat is out.”

"Yes, I got that on my own, funnily enough," she said, knowing that he didn’t mean to be as rude as he was. "And I think you should come back over here and keep me warm."

He got to his feet, still grumbling. “This isn’t how I wanted this week to go.”

She grinned, daring to shove the covers down to reveal more of her naked skin - a decision she quickly regretted. “I planned to spend our honeymoon with you, besides I figure we can make our own heat.”

His movements towards the bed changed to a stalk - his eyes pinning her in place. By the time he reached her, there was already a fire crackling in Rose’s veins and she had no doubt that not having heat wouldn’t be a problem with her new husband.


End file.
